Dark hour war
by nameless senpai
Summary: retell of the persona 3 story with an altered main character. better summary inside. rated M for cursing and eventual violence
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: **__So as the description said this is my ambitious attempt at a slightly altered retell of persona 3. Main pairing will be male MC and fem MC. Names are fayth distro for male and tessa seraphim for fem also main characters past is altered for my own story purposes so sit back and I hope you enjoy. Also I don't own persona 3 or any of the wonderful characters in the game._

Shortly after stepping off the train the world took on a green tint. Sighing Fayth reached up and pulled the headphones off his ears letting them dangle around his neck.

"So much for getting to bed before this wonderful shit storm." He grumbled running a hand over his buzzed head. He reached into his pocket and fished out his smokes lighting one before returning the pack and his lighter to his pocket and pulling out a set of brass knuckles. Sliding them onto the fingers of his right hand he took a deep drag on the butt in his mouth before walking out of the station and towards the address he had been given.

The walk to the dorm was at least uneventful. He arrived at the dorm and after checking the address he opened the door and walked in. everything he had ever been through in the last decade couldn't have prepared him for the small boy waiting for him. The boy merely gave him a disturbing smile as he handed Fayth a red folder without saying a word. Fayth opened the folder and saw a contract that simply said "I chooseth this fate of my own free will." Fayth shrugged and signed the contract.

Distro, Fayth

The boy giggled as Fayth handed the folder back to him. Waving his hand the folder disappeared. "There's no escaping time it delivers us all to the same end." The boy said as he vanished into the shadows.

"Who's there?" A female voice called out. Fayth turned his eyes towards the source of the sound only to see two girls standing on the stairs at the other end of the room. Both girls were about the same height and build and he made a silver gleam on both of their thighs._ Just fucking great_, he thought, _ first the extra hour kicks in, then I run into the fuckin creepy kid with a contract, only to have two nervous teeny boppers with heat show up. Can this 'new' life get a better possible start then this? _ He tensed when the closer of the two girls reached for the weapon strapped to her thigh.

"Takeba wait!" a third voice called out. That moment the time ended and the lights came on. Fayth saw the tension leave the girl holding the gun. The owner of the second voice came down the stairs and walked over to him. "I didn't think you'd arrive this late" she said. _This girls pretty well endowed, _ he thought sizing up the vuluptious red head in a glance. _But shes to damn uptight like shes got a metallic rod shoved up her ass._ "I'm Mitsuro Kirijo, and this is Yukari Takeba and Tessa Seraphim." She stated motioning first to the nervous girl then to the other. "they'll be juniors this term like yourself." _Well for be jumpier then a rainbow on their first recon shes kinda cute, _Fayth thought looking over the brunette in the pink cardigan his eyes looking her up and down in an instant before moving over to her silent ruby eyed companion. He felt his breathe catch for a second the instant he saw her in the light.

"Who's he?" Yukari asked her eyes like the others drawn to the scar on the new arrivals face.

"He's a transfer student." Mitsuro replied. "It was a last minute decision to assign him here until he can be transferred to the boys dorm."

"Is it all right for him to be here?" Yukari asked.

"I guess we'll see." Was the red heads only reply.

At this point the crimson eyed girl stepped forward and her face broke into a huge grin. "well its wonderful to meet you uhhh?" she finished hesitantly as she held her hand out to Fayth.

"Fayth," he replied taking the offered hand with a small smile. "Fayth Distro." He heard Yukari and Mitsuro's gasp at seeing his smile. "well I can tell you are all burning with questions about me if its all the same id really like to get some sleep before classes." He finished going back to his emotionless face again hiding his smile.

"Of course." Mitsuro replied turning to the other girls. "would you please show him to his room."

Tessa's smile got even bigger as she tightened her grip on Fayth's hand pulling him to the stairs. He let himself be dragged by the crimson eyed beauty. Yukari could only shake her head as she followed after them. Up on the second floor three stood outside the last room as Yukari gave the key to the room telling him not to lose it.

"So that's about it." the pink clad girl told him. "uhm was everything okay on your way here?"

"yeah it was fine" he responded a mild amount of impatience entering his tone. "And as I'm asking for questions to wait I'll extent you the same cortousy." He opened the door entering the room stopping only to say, "sorry if I seem rude but im to damn tired to be any other way right now. It was nice to meet you though." He finished giving them a grin again as he closed the door. After closing his door his face fell back to its normal unreadable mask. He took two steps towards the bed before something caught his eye. Walking over to the wall he saw a camera hidden in the wall. _A last minute descion, _he smirked as the thought entered his mind. _ Yeah and I'm just some punk who grew up with a silver enema up his ass._ "Sorry kiddies," he smirked at the camera as he reached up and ripped it out of the wall, "No free show tonight." He finished as he stripped and climbed into bed falling asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.


	2. Chapter 2

After only a few hours Fayth's eyes snapped opened. Glancing at the clock he saw he still had three hours before school began. Rising from bed he stretched and walked over to his closet. He opened his box that had been shipped before his arrival and pulled out a scuffed pair of combat boots and a small leather bag. Whistling he pulled out a piece of sand paper, a tin of boot polish, as well as an application brush and removal brush. Grinning at this point he set about sanding out the scuffs so he could polish the boots for his first day. After about an hour Fayth had his boots shined to a mirror finish, he exhaled as he got up and walked over to his closet again this time pulling out the school uniform that had been prepared for him. Looking it over he saw it was recently cleaned and pressed professionally meaning it was close enough to his standards to not need anything else. Grinning once again he took the uniform, his boots, and his shower bag.

After another hour Fayth had showered dressed and even fed himself and was sitting in his room. Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

"It's Yukari. Are you awake?" The brunette's voice called out from the other side. Fayth rose and opened the door only to be greeted by the smiling faces of Yukari and Tessa. "Good morning. Did you sleep okay?" Yukari asked. Without waiting for a response she continued. "Mitsuru-senpai asked me to take you to school. Are you ready to go?" Fayth nodded grabbing his bag and walking out to join the girls. He noted that Tessa's cheeks colored a little at his closeness to her as the left.

A short time later as they were riding the monorail Fayth had has his headphones on and was watching Yukari talking to Tessa. He ignored most of what she was saying as it was small talk about having to ride the rail to get to the school; at least from what he read when her lips were facing him. After getting off the monorail the trio walked about 10 minutes to the school. It wasn't until the entered the school that Fayth removed his headphones and noted the direction when she mentioned the faculty office.

"…And that concludes the tour. Do you have any questions?" Yukari asked. Fayth shook his head and walked off before she could say anything else. He entered the office and was approached by a woman with short brown hair and a peach pantsuit.

"Oh, are you the new student?" the woman asked looking at a file in her arms. "Fayth Distro… 11th grade correct? Wow, you've certainly been a lot of places… Let's see 10 years ago in 1999 your parents…" The woman gasped. _And cue the pity_, Fayth thought. "I'm sorry… I've been so busy I didn't have time to read this beforehand. I'm Ms. Toriumi your in my class 2-F."

"Pleasure." Fayth muttered as the woman prattled on.

"Follow me we need to go to the auditorium for the welcoming ceremony." The teacher continued motioning for Fayth to follow her.

After a few hours the bell signaling the end of the day went off. Fayth quickly packed his bag a student trying to press him for information on Tessa and Yukari during the welcoming ceremony. He shook off the memory as a student in a ball cap approached him.

"Sup' dude?" the student asked. "How's it goin' "

"And you are?" Fayth asked.

"I'm Junpei Iori. Nice to meet ya." The student introduced himself. "I transferred here back in the 8th grade so I know what it's like to be the new kid so I thought I'd say hey. See what a nice guy I am." From her seat beside Fayth Tessa rolled her eyes as Yukari approached the group. "Hey it's Yuka-tan." Junpei acknowledged the brunette approaching the group. "I didn't think we'd be in the same class again."

Yukari heaved a sigh. "At it again huh? I swear you'll talk to anyone if they'll listen. Did you ever think you might be bothering someone?" Fayth tuned out at this point choosing not to listen. _Mein gott they fight like an old married couple,_ he thought as his eyes wondered over to Tessa only to see by the look in her eye she was thinking the same thing. She looked at him and flashed a knowing smile as she motioned for him to follow her. Fayth obliged and as they were leaving they heard Yukari shouting something about rumors and only being dorm mates with Fayth at Junpei.

"So what do you think of this town so far?" Tessa asked him as they walked around the station. Fayth merely shrugged as his eyes wandered over the store fronts. "Oh come on that's no fun your gonna need to contribute to this conversation if we're gonna befriends. _Friends huh? _Fayth thought. _Been a long time since I called someone that. For that matter been a long time since I've even tried to make one. _He came out of his thoughts and saw Tessa staring at him expectantly.

"Sorry," he began, "its just been a long time since I've tried to make friends." Tessa's eyes widened at that and she seemed about to speak but he cut her off with his next sentence. "Not to say I'm opposed to the idea but I haven't tried to make friends in 10 years, not since the hospital."

"Moonlight Bridge?" Tessa asked. The surprise on Fayth's face was evident as he slowly nodded at her question. She broke into a huge smile as she suddenly jumped at him throwing her arms around his neck. "I knew I recognized that scar on your face." She squealed. Fayth continued to stare at her as she finally calmed down and released him still wearing the massive smile. "I'll be honest though with the different name and of course how well you grew up I wasn't sure it was you."

Understanding slowly began to dawn on Fayth's face as he whispered her name. Flashes of the night 10 years ago running through his head. Seeing himself crawling out of the car, seeing a girl with a black shadow floating over raising its sword over its head preparing to strike. He felt himself running and shoving her out of the way. The blade sliced his face leaving the scar he now wore. He heard gunfire and saw the shadow turn away. His vision swam then darkened. He saw the white ceiling in the hospital and shot up to a sitting position and looked around. The girl was sitting on next to his bed, holding his hand in her sleep. He settled back and watched her sleep for awhile. He knew this would be the only peace he would have for awhile. No sense deluding himself, most of his family wouldn't want him. The girl stirred and rose her head to look at him. She looked into his eyes before shyly adverting hers away.

"Uh… thank you." She said. "I'm Tessa, Tessa Seraphim." She gave him a shy smile as she finished.

"Your welcome." He smiled back. "I'm Minato Arisoto." His memories began to fast forward at this point flashing through his time at the hospital, the pain of Tessa leaving after she was healed and her family came to take her home. His god parents picking him up and taking him to that country they had moved to. He stopped his reminiscing before the other fateful event of his life.

Fayth smiled at Tessa as he came out of his trip down memory lane. "It's good to see you again." Tessa's smiled seemed to get even bigger at realizing her old friends memory had come back. She began to rapid fire questions including why his name changed and where he had been. "My name was legally changed after I was adopted and my new family moved to a small village in Africa after that. As far as anything else I'd really prefer not to go into details on that just now as I'd hate to kill the mood plus I'm getting a little tired so I think I'm gonna head back."

Tessa nodded and told him she expected answers at another time. They walked the distance back to the dorm and entered just as night was beginning to fall. Mitsuro greeted them and Yukari eyed them as Tessa unlinked her arm from Fayths still smiling as she wished him a good night and headed upstairs. Fayth watched her head upstairs before he gave a mock salute to the other two and headed upstairs himself.


	3. Chapter 3

Fayth stretched as class came to an end. He heard people still whispering about how he had given Junpei the correct answer to the teacher's question. _God their so easy to impress,_ he thought. Seeing that nothing was going on he decided to head back to the dorms.

Upon arrival he saw Tessa and Yukari sitting in the living room talking to a man with long hair. Yukari must have noticed Fayth arrive since suddenly the man rose from the couch and turned to greet him.

"So, this is our new guest." The man began, "good evening. My name is Shuji Ikutsuki. I'm the chairman of the Board for your school." Fayth merely nodded as he moved to sit next to Tessa on the couch opposite Yukari and Ikutsuki. The chairman continued making small talk about his own name and Fayth's accommodations. _Something isn't right about this asshole,_ Fayth thought. _His posture, his attitude, hell even his fucking vocal inflections. _"Is there anything you'd like to ask?" Ikutsuki finished. Fayth shook his head and rose saying he was tired. Back in his room Fayth began searching the room. Sure enough he found two new cameras set up in the walls as well as an audio recorder. He disabled everything he found then prepared himself for bed.

In the morning Fayth woke up shaking off the remnants of a strange dream as he shifted his weight a key bit into his side. Looking at it Fayth realized it was the key given to him in his dream. After staring at it for a moment he shrugged and put it with his room and dorm key.

_Another 'wonderfully' dull day done, _Fayth thought to himself as the end of the day bell woke him from the nap he had taken. He stood up and cracked his back. Looking around he saw everyone grabbing their things and leaving the room. He grabbed his bag and left school and headed to the dorm. As soon as he was outside the dorm finishing his smoke, his gut started giving him that pre "shits gonna hit" feeling._ OK so something's gonna happen but what's setting it off? _He wondered as he field stripped the butt and tossed the filter away. Tensing himself he entered the dorm and saw only Yukari and Mitsuru, he nodded to them as he walked by and went into his room. A search revealed no new devices put into his room. He stood thinking for a minute finally deciding to just change. He removed a beat up pair of B.D.U. pants changing into them and a plain black tee shirt. He put his boots back on and grabbed his knuckles. He sat and began to meditate in an effort to focus himself for anything that might happen since his gut has never been wrong.

Only a few hours later the extra hour had kicked in and maybe 10 minutes after the change the entire dorm shook. Fayth quickly rose and headed towards the door. He bumped into Tessa and Yukari as he went to go down the stairs they looked at him for only a second before grabbing his arms and moving to head towards the roof. He gave a quizzical look to Tessa. Her only response was to keep moving. Arriving on the roof the girls finally breathed as they locked the access door. A sound at the roof edge caused them to turn around as a blue mask with an "I" or "1" on it rose and swept side to side finally turning to "look" at the three teens. The rest of the creature rose and they saw it was a mass of arms holding several swords. Both Tessa and Yukari drew the silver guns from there holsters and raised the weapons to their heads. Then they froze. The creature struck firing fireballs at the girls and knocking them back. One of the silver guns slid to a stop at Fayth's feet. As if someone else controlled his body he picked it up and brought it to his head.

"Per…..so….na" He whispered the word as it appeared in his head and pulled the trigger.

"Thou art I….. And I art thou" a voice resounded as something appeared above Fayth it looked like a human head placed on a metallic body with a sub woofer set in the center of the torso. The thing also had a large instrument, either a harp or lyre Fayth really wasn't sure, strapped to its back. A sudden swell of pain drove him to his knees holding his head. The thing above him also seemed to react as suddenly it was ripped in half and in its place was another creature dressed in black and white with a long bladed sword gripped in its right hand. Chained to its back were several objects that looked like coffins. The entity let out a deafening roar before charging forward towards the creature. One wild slice with its sword and the creatures mask was sliced in two. The entity then released its sword choosing to rip the creature apart with its bare hands tearing and tossing pieces away before finally crushing the last piece in its palm. One last roar and the entity vanished replaced with the mechanical musician once again before it to vanished.

Fayth rose to his feet after a moment and looked around. He noticed two pieces of the original creature reform into new creatures that quickly moved to attack the still disoriented females. Moving quickly Fayth ran towards the closest slipping his brass knuckles onto his left hand. As soon as he was close enough he smashed the mask of the creature shattering it and turning the creature in nothing more than a dissolving black cloud. A sudden pain in his back told him he accomplished diverting the other creature's attention. Following the momentum of the blow he rolled and upon rising to his feet put the silver weapon to his head calling out the name that came into his mind.

"ORPHEUS!" Fayth called as he pulled the trigger. The mechanical musician appeared and slammed its instrument into the second creature shattering its mask. Darkness started to creep into his vision, He shook it off as the roof door slammed open and he saw Mitsuru, the chairman, and a silvered haired boy standing there staring at the aftermath. "Who decided to leave a couple of novices alone up here?" he called out to them. It was Ikutsuki that raised his hand in response. _Shoulda fucking figured, _Fayth thought as he slowly walked over to the group. Once near them he socked Ikutsuki right in the face with his knuckled hand before turning and walking over to Tessa and Takeba. "You two okay?" he asked as he helped them to their feet. The girls nodded in response. Fayth smiled as he said, "Good glad someone is." As he finished this statement the darkness finally took over his vision and he passed out.

_God I hate that my guts always right. _

**A/N: **_so this is the third chapter and the story seems to making fans. One thing I will say is I don't intend to write most of the velvet room scenes as most people reading this know the scenes plus it's a lot of dialogue to type out._

_~senpai_


	4. Chapter 4

_There's a familiar fucking sight, _Fayth thought as he opened his eyes and saw a white ceiling. Turning his head he saw a heart monitor showing his heart rate and an IV that was keeping him hydrated and nourished. After only a few seconds he decided it was time to leave. Getting up he shut off the monitor then noticed his clothes on a nearby chair. He quickly stripped out of the gown and dressed. Carefully and quietly he left the room and followed the signs to the elevators and he was sure the exit.

After wandering around town for a few hours Fayth found himself standing outside the dorm. Walking around in order to finish his smoke, Fayth noticed some recessed bricks in the wall that could actually be used to climb up to his room. Smirking he flicked away the cigarette and started climbing. Only a few minutes later he was sitting in his room when he heard a commotion from downstairs.

"HOW DARE HE JUST DISAPPER!" Mitsuru's voice came up through the floor. Fayth heard a male voice respond but couldn't make out anything it said. "THAT IS INCONSQUENTIAL. A PATIENT IS SUPPOSED TO WAIT UNTIL THEY ARE CLEARED AND RELEASED BY A DOCTOR NOT JUST VANISH!" Fayth smirked again and went over to his desk. He dug out the cameras and the recorder and crept to the stairs. Quietly making his way down he snuck up to the wall dividing the living and dining room. Peeking around the corner he saw Mitsuru standing by the window with her back to him, Yukari and Tessa sitting on the couch closest to him. Yukari was staring at their senpai while Tessa was staring at the floor with a detached look on her face. Leaning a little further out he saw the chairman and the yet unidentified silver haired boy on the opposite couch both their eyes glued to Mitsuru's back. He quietly slipped into the room walking up to the coffee table. "I just don't understand how he could just leave like that without saying anything or anybody even noticing." Mitsuru said her voice quiet as she stared out the window. Fayth smirked as he dumped the equipment unto the table, the noise causing everyone in the room to jump and turn their attention to him.

"I dunno but maybe it's the same thing that makes people put this fuckin bull shit in my room." He said locking eyes with Mitsuru. After a few seconds Mitsuru lowered her eyes to the table a splash of red rising to her face as she looked at the equipment. "That's what I thou…." Fayth started to say only to be cut off by a slap across his face. He turned his head slightly to lock eyes with Tessa. The brunette stared at him for a second with hard eyes before relief flooded into them in the form of tears as she threw her arms around his neck burying her face into his chest. Fayth looked at down at Tessa's head before making a decision he turned his attention to the rest of the group before speaking. "Here's what's gonna happen," he began, "I'm going up to my room to relax a little then get some sleep. Tomorrow I'm going to school then return here after it's done. If by the time I go to bed I haven't gotten some fuckin answers I'm gonna pull a permanent vanishing act." Everyone couldn't help but notice that Tessa visibly tensed and tightened her arms around Fayth. "As you can see at least one person is against that, so you all better start talking amongst yourselves." Fayth finished and carefully extradited himself from Tessa's hug guiding her to the couch before looking at the assembled group then leaving them to head to his room.

Fayth stretched as he walked into his room after school. Yukari had told him that morning that the chairman wanted to speak to him that evening in the fourth floor conference room. He smirked as he dropped his bag and changed into some urban pattern bdu pants and a black tee shirt. After tying his boots and transferring his pocket contents he figured he had made the chairman and others wait long enough so he headed up to the fourth floor.

Arriving outside the conference room Fayth suddenly got a devious idea. Putting his ear to the door he could just make out voices on the other side. Smirking he pulled back, took a deep breath and kicked the door open causing the occupants to jump. He walked into the room raising his hand to cut off the chairman as he started to speak. Fayth walked past everyone, stopping only to grab the manila folder on the table, heading to the window on the back wall. He opened the window and propped himself on the sill, then dug out his smokes and light one. Opening the file he suddenly burst out laughing.

"No wonder you don't know shit about me if this is your Intel." He said after finally controlling himself.

"What are you saying?" Mitsuru asked.

"All I'll say for now is everything in this file after I moved to Africa is a constructed story fabricated to pass me off as a regular transfer student." Fayth explained. When he saw the confused looks on everyone's faces he clarified, "I'll explain if I find your explanations satisfactory."

Taking the cue the chairman cleared his throat and spoke. "Would you believe me if I said that a day consists of more than 24 hours?" he asked.

"I've been dealing with 25 hour days for about 10 years." Fayth responded and seeing the shocked look pass over the occupants faces, "and I'm gonna assume that's longer than any of you." He finished.

The Chairman recovered and proceeded to explain about the "dark hour" as well as shadows and personas. Pausing only to introduce the silvered hair man as Akihiko, then explaining S.E.E.S. finally finishing as Mitsuru opened a silver briefcase on the table and presenting the contents, a red arm band with letters 'S.E.E.S.' stitched on it and a silver gun which she referred to as an evoker, to Fayth asking him to join them.

Fayth shrugged, "Not like I had anything better to do." He responded as he accepted the items. He saw both Yukari and Tessa visibly relax.

"So is that sufficient enough for you to explain yourself?" Mitsuru asked.

"Almost." Fayth replied. "I want a promise from you and the chairman first." At the quirked eyebrows of the two mentioned he continued. "I know you are the leader and adviser and though I'm agreeing to help I'm not signing up for servitude. So I reserve the right to tell you to blow a command out your ass if I feel it is not in the best interest of the goals to obey with no repercussions agreed?" The two seemed slightly shocked but after sharing a look they nodded at Fayth. "Well then I guess I'll begin where your file starts being wrong."

After arriving in Africa Fayth's god parents returned to their job of educating the village children. They included Fayth in the classes as well and had him assist in daily chores for the village. The villagers responded to Fayth's presence wonderfully even going so far as to teach Fayth their personal defense arts. After almost a year Fayth finally began to open up to his god parents even calling them mom and dad. Then one night slavers attacked the village killing the adults and capturing the children. Days after the attack Fayth and the other children where brought before the slave 'tamer' a man who mercilessly beat them with whatever objects were at hand in an attempt to make them unlearn everything they had been taught. He also branded them with a hot iron that was molded into the shape of the slavers logo as well as grinding their canine teeth to points in an attempt to dehumanize them. After months Fayth escaped by killing the trainer with a shard of rock when the man came to retrieve him from his cell one day. He stumbled across a group of escaped slaves after three days; they took him in and nursed him back to health. When he was finally back to full health he spoke with the leader of the group who explained that they were a resistance group fighting against the slavers. He wanted Fayth to explain every detail about the compound that he remembered. Fayth refused unless he could join the fight. The leader hesitantly agreed and after being briefed by Fayth called in his number two to begin training the boy. Fayth absorbed everything he was taught quickly mastering everything and exceeding the top performers. After only a few weeks Fayth was being sent on missions to free slaves and/or kill slavers. After a few years the 'rebels' finally managed to corner the head of the slave trade and Fayth and his squad dealt the killing blow. With their oppressors gone the slaves began to try to live normal lives, but it was one man, whom it turned out was a CEO of a large American corporation, that was the most successful. The man sent word back that he would use his money and influence to help any slave that wanted to establish a "Normal life" somewhere other than the former slaves little slice of paradise. After months of urging from his new" Family", Fayth finally took the offer and asked for a fabricated story to get into a high school in his home nation. The man was true to his word and a few weeks later sent a plane to fly Fayth to Japan as well as a fabricated past and a large sum of money for his new life.

"Shortly after that I arrived here and this wonderful shit storm began." Fayth finished as he crushed his smoke out and flicked the butt out the window. He looked up to see a room full of shocked faces. Once again it was Tessa that was first to react rising and walking over to Fayth to embrace him her tears falling freely as she embraced the young man. "Well if there's nothing else I think I'm off to bed to rest for tomorrow." Fayth said braking Tessa's embrace and heading for the door. All the occupants eyes were glued to his back as he left them to their own thoughts and headed for his room.

**A/N: **_so looooooong overdue 4__th__ chapter is finally complete. I do plan to keep this fic going just my time is getting more and more scarce. I swear to try to be more on top of cranking these out._


	5. Chapter 5

Fayth pinched the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes. He went over everything that occurred to lead up to this point. It turned out the class idiot Junpei was a persona user as well and had joined S.E.E.S. the teams senpai's had brought them to a large tower that only appears during the dark hour that they had dubbed Tartarus. He was chosen to be field commander, because he summoned fearlessly and had combat and leadership experience. He found a blue door that lead to the room with the crazy old nose man and the cutie in the blue dress. He explored the first floor of the tower and was introduced to the persona's of his teammates. Hermes for Junpei, Io for Yukari, and Eurydice for Tessa. After cleaning up the floor and getting a little experience for team, he was glad to know that when it counted now the whole team could summon. Fayth also figured out from the teams shocked expressions after using apsaras both to finish an enemy then to heal the party using it with Orpheus that he was the only one that could use multiple persona for some reason. A visit to nose he learned he could not only use multiple persona but fuse them into new more powerful personas. The team headed back after all that excitement and rested. Shaking his head as he approached the school he was stopped by a brunette haired student asking if he was Fayth.

"Who are you?" he practically growled. The student introduced himself as Kenji and started to talk about the rumors concerning Fayth, Tessa, and Yukari. Seeing Fayth's scowl Kenji quickly changed the subject to the morning assembly before running off. Fayth awoke to thunderous applause as the assembly ended. Junpei nudged him as the applause died down and asked if he knew what Mitsuru was talking about.

"i wasn't listening" he replied and left as Junpei was sputtering something about being a rebel. 'you have no idea' Fayth thought as he rushed to the classroom eager to resume his nap. After class Junpei and Tessa accompanied him out the school entrance where they were met by Akihiko. Fayth had a hard time hearing him over the screaming Fan girls nearby but managed to get that the group should head to the police station in the mall. The group arrived and were introduced to officer Kurosawa, who according to Akihiko would provide them with equipment for a fee. He also gave each of them 5,000 yen for initial equipment. Junpei's mood became darker and he left muttering something about being in a bad mood.

Tessa and Fayth began looking over some of the weapons and armor the officer had. While looking at armor Fayth found some decent bullet proof vests and brand new combat boots. Picking up 3 of each for himself, Yukari, and Junpei he looked over and saw Tessa had also chosen the boots but was lookin at some tight elastic shirts that seemed to be made of some highly durable material. They walked over to the weapons where Tessa pretty much squealed over a naginata. She looked at Fayth with almost puppy dog eyes that he found himself melting over, he picked it up and they started to walk over to the officer to pay when Fayth something that made him swoon. Sitting in a display case was an FN-57 handgun. The case was locked but when he approached the officer he asked how much including the hand gun and ammo.

"56,000 yen" the officer said after a quick look. Tessa's face fell and she started to pickup her items to put them back. Fayth quickly stopped her and pulled out his wallet and paid.

"I trust you handle delivery." Fayth said. The officer responded with a nod and grunt. Fayth nodded back before walking out with a very surprised Tessa.

"Not that I'm not grateful but how do you have that much money?" she asked.

"Remember how I said that CEO gave me money for my new life?" He asked. She nodded. "Well in total it was almost 20 million yen he gave me." Tessa's jaw nearly dropped in shock. She recovered quickly and linked her arm with his.

"Does this mean you'll treat a starving beauty to a meal?" she asked flirtatiously.

" I suppose," he teased, "but only if you promise to wear that new shirt of yours on a future date." Tessa visibly reddened at his comment but said nothing.

After their meal the pair returned to the dorm. Walking in with their arms still linked they earned a sharp glare from Yukari and Junpei.

"There you are." Mitsuru said. "1) I've decided to leave our schedule for tartarus exploration up to you for the time being, and 2) officer Kurosawa dropped off that crate for you earlier." she ended motioning to the large crate near the door. Fayth nodded before unlinking his arm from Tessa's and opening the crate. He quickly tossed a vest and boots to Yukari and Junpei much to their shock. He then handed Tessa her armor and weapon before pulling out his own and an ammo can and lock box. Mitsuru raised n eyebrow at him.

"I'm not fighting with an unequipped team so I got everyone armor." Fayth stated. " and this is something for me." he responded to everyone's questioning gaze. At their continued stares he sighed before opening the box and revealing the gleaming handgun. "before you say anything," he cut mitsuru off as she started to say something, "I'm probably the only one with any firearm experience in combat situations and it compliments my knuckles perfectly." The response seemed to satisfy everyone but Junpei so Fayth turned to his Senpai, "and could you inform Junpei of what I mean I'm headed off to bed to rest for tomorrow and I suggest you all do the same cause we are going back to the tower tomorrow night." He finished as he gathered his equipment gave Tessa a mock kiss on the cheek and headed up to his room.

_OK I know its been a long time but I'm back and continuing this story. As for the hiatus its long story that can be summed up in four major points 1) I lost my copy of p3p 2) after finding it I lost my psp 3) ive had a few changes to my schedule and 4) I recently discovered family that I didn't know existed for 29 years. See you all soon in chap 6._

_~senpai_


End file.
